Under Cover
by Theresa471
Summary: Lee and another crew member are sent on a ONI mission with permission, from Admiral Nelson to head for Iraq to blow up a missile silo base with missiles that can travel closer to the United States. It turns out that the man that is going with Crane is an double agent...11 chapters in all...
1. Chapter 1

Under Cover

Chapter One

Captain Lee Crane just didn't believe it that he finally made the decision to quit all together as the Captain of the Seaview after all of these years. He was forced into it after Admiral Nelson had asked him to go on a secret mission for ONI to retrieve a special computer chip from Irag's military base.

Admiral Nelson had receive the information from a long time source telling him that the Irag's under ground were able to acquire a nuclear missile that can travel further then the normal speeds. This was not going to be good news with the alliance and Darien.

It would be Nelson's job to send his best man for the job to get into the base under cover dressed as one of the soldiers along with another man on board the Seaview that speaks the language. Ensign Jeri Hassah recently transferred in from the overseas Irag military International fleet.

Captain Lee Crane once given the information from ONI. Since this office was in the middle of changing over due to the alliance. Crane was not liking the idea of having another man going with him. In spike the fact he was forced into going on this mission under cover.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside Nelson quarters...

"Look Lee, you have no choice but to go. Plus you're the best man to go on this mission with Ensign Jeri Hassah. " Nelson replied standing up in his cabin instead of sitting in his chair.

He was mostly angry at his captain for acting like this. He knows about Rose Marie being at the beach house carrying their third child. But it's not stopping her from working on her projects for the Institute.

"If this is the case Admiral Nelson. Once I am done with this mission. I will give up my position as Captain of the Seaview. This was my chance to finally do it after certain people tried to talk me out of it. I have other obligations now with Rose Marie pregnant again. Plus it will give me a chance to do other things in my life that I have been holding back all of these years." He states with Nelson shaking his head at what his best friend had said to him about quitting.

"I am very sorry to hear this Lee. Even though now is not really the time for it. Especially with the Alliance up in arms with the reason nonsense with the aliens kidnapping the two pilots and having escaped. What do you think Rose Marie will think about it?" He took in a deep breath into his straining lungs.

"I have a feeling sir, she is going to like the idea. She has been after me for the past five years to quit as Captain of the Seaview. Now if you will excuse me I will read this file at home and let you know when I and the ensign will be ready." Lee said with moving up from the chair in front of his desk to head out of the Seaview and home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ensign Jeri Hassah was at the communications center when the message came in with the confirmation from Admiral Nelson to be on alert for the mission to Irag. CAPTAIN LEE CRANE WILL BE IN CHARGE OF MISSION. PLEASE FOLLOW ALL ORDERS PER SAY ONCE JUMPING OUT OF TRANSPORT PLANE TO LAND AND MEET UP WITH THE AMERICAN UNDER GROUND. ADMIRAL NELSON OUT...

He couldn't believe in what he was reading. He was going back to Irag for a mission for which he has been out of their for three months with now serving on board the Seaview. He would have to wait for further orders and information on what Captain Lee Crane and himself would be doing on the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Cover

Chapter Two

BEACH HOUSE

Lee Crane didn't like his wife's reaction to the news about the under cover mission given to him by Admiral Nelson. She was some what livid when she kept on her husband discussing the certain details of the mission.

"Jesus Lee! How could you? When you have a family to think about after all this time." Rose Marie cried out from outside in the back yard of the beach house. William and David were visiting her sister Patricia and husband at the house after getting back from a week's vacation in Hawaii.

"I was forced into it Rose Marie. And besides I finally decided to give up the position as captain of the Seaview after I am done with the mission. Admiral Nelson wasn't all too pleased with the idea after I walked out of his office. However now I need get ready and meet with Jeri to go over the mission inside the Seaview's conference room."

"When do you leave Lee?" Much calmer now she had to asked the question before calling to find out on how William and David were doing.

"Late tonight by transport plane. We should reach the Irag destination some time tomorrow before jumping out and meeting up with the Irag's under ground. Afterwards Jeri and his friends to discuss on how to get inside the base for where the components of the nuclear missile is located." Lee said with going inside the beach house to pack a few things for the mission. Rose Marie followed inside behind him her anger building again.

"You need to get back home safe and sound Lee. I have a few things to say to Admiral Nelson after you lee for the meeting. He had no right to even consider asking you after quitting in the first place with all of those missions in the past." She responded with standing inside the bed room as her husband had taken out a small bag from the closet to place his things inside.

"I suggest Rose that you don't say a word to him. Leave it be for now sweetie until I get back. Ok?" He held her into his arms for a moment before finishing up.

"For now I will Lee. However I have every right to go off on Admiral Nelson and his stupid Bull shit. The man is lately losing it with his mind in the gutter." She says with her husband chuckling slightly with her sick ass brand of humor at times.

"I need to go now Rose. Please behave yourself once I am gone." He gives her a quick kiss to the lips while grabbing his bag and walking out the beach house to take his Cobra to the Seaview.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Overseas Silo missile base 100 miles South of the village of Choqa Beraleh of the Kurdistan Province

Work inside the under ground silo base on the new components for the Titan missiles stolen from the Americans and England. They were waiting for the final electrical components to be added before a test flight is made to see on whether it was worth it to use and explode on impact some 1000 miles away.

If and when the authorities behind the testing on whether it would be safe enough to send any closer to the American waters. Colonel Amim Hussie Kah in charge of the project. He had his own fleet of ships and ground troops to back him up in case the plan fails.

Trucks using the under ground tunnel into the silo base were moving in security troops just in case an attack by the Alliance to stop them from having the stolen missiles used on the Americans and other Alliance members.

Colonel Kah had asked the scientists on how much longer it was going to take with putting all of the components together to begin testing. Doctor Alvin Rodigue having started from the very beginning was working on his notes when the colonel had asked him the question from inside the control room.

He looked up from his notes to give an answer. " A few more weeks colonel. We don't have all of the components together. The factory that is working on them should be sending the first shipment out in a week or two depending on security measures since the items they are working on are highly explosive." He says to have the colonel shaking his head on what was just said to him.

"We need to push them doctor. I have a deadline to get started with the project before drastic moves are made." It was a threat in his demeanor that the doctor like at all with his tone.

"If you don't mine colonel, I need to get back to work." He put down the paper work down onto the counter to check the computer terminal.


	3. Chapter 3

Under Cover

Chapter Three

Captain Isreal Kudfay of the Iraq under ground working for the Americans had received the information about the Seaview sending representatives to be jumping out of a transport plane to meet u with the under ground members.

It had stated that Captain Lee Crane of the Nelson Institute would be arriving with-in the next 18 to 24 hours. He had called in several of his associates to let them know on what was going to happen with the two from the Seaview.

Three of them walked into the under ground office to discuss the tactics on what they plan with getting into the silo base and try to disengage the components from the missiles inside. It was going to be a dangerous operation on whether or not they would be able to stop the scientists.

"Listen to me good everyone. Besides yourself and five others. You're going to be careful in meeting up with Captain Lee Crane and our former associate Jeri Hussah. He is going to help out with the Captain to get inside as well with removing the components." Kudfay says to those wondering why he's back after a year.

"Why Jeri? I just don't understand sir why he decided to be a part of the operation." Sanders an American knew Jeri for five years. He was mostly a trouble maker with his drinking and women. Otherwise he knew his job in every angle for when it comes to working a rifle explosives and communications.

"I don't know why they choose Jeri to come along with Captain Crane. Just be ready to meet them out in the field everyone. Now get ready with putting together the equipment you're going to need." He says with authority in his demeanor.

He watched them all leave his office for which he had gotten up from his chair to make himself a strong cup of coffee with three sugars and milk.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the briefing with Jeri on board the Seaview before leaving for the airport to meet up with the military transport. They met up with the pilots flying. They had given them all of the equipment to jump out of the transport with the parachutes, rifles and other items. The explosives would be given to them by the under ground once they land on the ground.

They had gotten themselves settled into their seats in the back of the transport plane. Both men were having butterflies in their stomachs with the up and coming jump. The last time Captain Lee Crane had jumped out of a plane was over six years prior before meeting Commander Rose Marie Cerley.

It was going to be a long flight. Crane had told Jeri that the both of them should sleep and eat later once they were getting close to the destination.

And in the meantime...

Admiral Harriman Nelson would be keeping in touch with the under ground with his radio inside the Institute. No doubt Rose Marie would be haunting him for any information on the mission as with her husband's well being.


	4. Chapter 4

Under Cover

Chapter Four

They had to get above the clouds to stay out of the storm down below over England. They still had a long time to go with the flight. Lee Crane was very restless after sleeping five hours. Once again he was thirsty and hungry with walking into the kitchen section. He didn't want to wake Jeri snoring away as if he didn't have any cares in the world.

Pilot Lt. Jack Modell flying for almost 15 years was having a break while the other pilot took over on autopilot for now until the both of them had break. Modell sees Crane walking in to have something to eat. "What's wrong Captain?" He asked with taking a drink out of the small frig. While the sandwiches, and snacks were inside the storage section.

"Restless for the most part Lt., I am just worry about the jump. It's been awhile since I have done it. How much longer before we arrive at the destination? " He had to asked with the question and placing his hand inside the storage bin while finding a chicken salad sandwich, two bags of chips and a hot dog already cooked. He just needed to heat it up in the microwave.

The both of them eat in silence until it was time for the pilot to head up front. Lee decided to sleep again. Hopefully this time he will be to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was coming out of his house on the Institute grounds. His wife Sylian was back in Russia working with her associates for a new project dealing with nuclear power. He was heading for his office to call Captain Kudfay on a secured line to find out on whether Lee Crane and his partner have arrived as yet. He was mostly worried that the mission would be a bomb with so much at stake.

However he was stopped by Rose Marie in uniform heading for the lab to work on chemicals that needs to be cleared with the scientists in England for a time-frame project. She has been working on this particular project for the last couple of years. Especially after what had happened in Houston, Texas.

"There is no further news on Lee and Jeri." Nelson says carrying his brief case with important documents inside.

"I am worried about Lee, Harriman." She replied in a soft spoken tone for when it comes to her husband Lee Crane.

"Lee is going to be just find. I just hope that his side kick Jeri will be doing his as well. In spite the fact he used to be a part of the under ground." He takes in a deep breath afterwards with his words in regard to his crew member.

"You think sir that he might betray lee to gain confidence with his former friends?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"I will only say this to you and no one else. ONI thanks that Jeri is a double agent working for the Irag's military. He's been working under cover the past three months once he had transferred over to the Seaview. Lee knows this information and why he is faking about quitting as Captain of the Seaview."

Now Rose Marie was mad at Admiral Nelson. "I should of known Lee wouldn't quit with some lame ass excuse. When Lee is actually ready Admiral, he will than quit for good. Excuse me I work to do at the lab." She replied with anger towards her friend and boss over all.


	5. Chapter 5

Under Cover

Chapter Five

Admiral Nelson walked into the outer office to be greeted by Angie and her husband having arriving back from vacation in Hawaii. They weren't going to stay since she had no idea when she is supposed to start working once again.

However when they saw Admiral Nelson walk inside the outer office their faces lit up bright as the sun. While went to hug the Admiral even though he doesn't like to be touched by surprise. "Jesus Angie you're killing me for god sake." He says with Angie breaking the hug, while Jeff shook his hand. "How was you're vacation the both of you?" He asked with a quick breath and a swallowing down his throat with being dry as hell. He could use a good stiff drink even though Doctor Jameison would be on his ass in a moment.

"It was great Admiral Nelson. The weather was lovely the past two weeks being balmy in the high eighties with very little humidity for a change." Angie responded with seeing the paper work piled high on her desk. "By the way sir, what do you want me to start working on the paper work?" She asked even though her husband wouldn't be too thrill that she would want to work after just getting from from Hawaii and a long flight.

"I need you're help. Lee and another man is on a mission for the Institute and ONI that has Rose Marie with the fits. I have to make a call to the under ground leader in Irag. Excuse me I am late already with the Captain waiting for me on a secured line." He walked into his office with Angie and her husband Jeff shaking their heads.

"You can see it in his face Jeff. He's worried about Captain Lee Crane a great deal." She moved over to her desk to start sorting out the mail and other paper work.

"I know he's worried. It's almost like they are father and son at times over the years. I can understand Rose Marie having to be upset as well with Lee going on that dangerous mission. Maybe I should take a walk over to the lab and see on whether she is working or not. How long do you think you're going to be here working?"

"A couple of hours at best Jeff. Pick me up in three hours so that we can go out for dinner and than home." She said with Jeff coming over to her with a chaste kiss on her tan cheek.

"It's fine Angie. Let me go see Rose Marie." He walks out to head on over to another building and the laboratory.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Admiral Nelson, I just received a coded message from the transport plane carrying Captain Crane and Jeri. They will be arriving with-in the next two hours sir. So far everything is going according to the plan. My people are ready as ever and itching to get started with heading on over to the silo base. I am just thanking god the weather is staying steady with warm weather and no rain in sight with the weather casters." He says over the secured radio wave ban to Admiral Harriman Nelson.

"Thank you for the update with the information provided. I will try again late tonight in my area with a further update." He breaks the connection in his office and turning it off and closing it behind the wall. Afterwards he went to see how Angie was doing overall coming back from their vacation.

She looks up to see the Admiral coming out of his office. "How is everything going so far with the mission Admiral Nelson?" She replied with checking on the coffee she made for him plus ordering from the kitchen some breakfast no doubt not having a chance to have something to eat.

"The transport plane should be arriving in two hours before jumping out of the plane with his associate. I will call this evening to have a further update Angie. I would love a cup of coffee please. When are you going to be going home?" He asked with Angie pouring the black coffee in a small white cup, while adding two sweet and low's and very little milk. He's still not gotten used to idea of using sweet and low in his coffee with orders from his physician.

"Two and half hours Admiral. I will try to get as much done with this mess before Jeff picks me us. He went to see Rose Marie in the lab to see how she was doing."

8888888888888888888888888

Lab

"I am a mess Jeff. I really never expected that Lee would actually quit. When it was all but a pony show to try and flush out the traitor. I just hope to god that Lee is able to stop him in time before he and the under ground members wind up getting caught." She had to take in a deep breath with having her tyrant.

"Just try and stay calm. We don't need you losing the unborn child because of the stress." He was very concern for Rose Marie.

"I will try and be calm as I could. But it's not easy to do for when it comes Lee Crane." She replied with getting up from her chair from the counter inside the lab.

"Good. I will head back to check up on Angie. I am still a little peeved that she wanted to work when she could of started it tomorrow. However that's Angie and the way she operates for when it comes to Admiral Nelson."


	6. Chapter 6

Under Cover

Chapter Sixth

Captain Lee Crane and ensign Jeri Hassah was ready to jump out of the transport plane in a few moments. The crew inside were making sure that both men's parachute's were on them properly and other items they will be carrying on there bodies once they land on solid ground. It was now dark making it easy for them not to be noticed by the Iraq soldiers.

"You're all set Captain Crane as with your associate Jeri Hassah." The chief engineer on board say to the captain. As he heads back to his station up front to work with the pilots.

"Jeri lets position ourselves to jump out of the transport in a moment." Lee opened the door to almost be knocked down from the pressure and the heavy winds. Once they are safely out of the transport and their parachute's open at a safe distance. The both of them would be able to breath normal into their lungs.

Lee Crane was the first to jump out with Jeri right after him. The two of them were able to get out and away from the dangers of the transport and started their descent until noticing the clearing with their chutes opening and landing moments later onto the grass and rolling over onto their backs and getting up without no broken bones.

"All you all right sir?" Jeri asked with Lee rubbing his right shoulder a little.

"Just sore with falling on it too hard I guess." Crane says with looking around for the under ground officers. When all of a sudden they see a flash light coming out of the bushes with six others.

They moved up to them waiting for confirmation with their I.D.S on both sides. "Captain, I am Captain Isreal Kudfay. We will be showing you the silo missile base. Our truck is behind those bushes. It's going to be an hour drive to the destination." He replied with talking to his men in his own language to help the captain and Jeri with the equipment they had on their hips.

"Have you heard from Admiral Nelson, Captain Kudfay?" Lee had to asked knowing that the Admiral was worried about the ONI mission, and so was he and his associate with him.

"I spoke with him twice during the past 18 hours. He wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the mission Captain. We need to be going now before the change of shifts starts with all of the security guards in the silo base. There is an under ground tunnel that will lead us into the silo without any one catching us. There are security cameras in that section. However will be able to disconnect them once we get inside that particular section."

Lee Crane wasn't too sure about this fact that was told to him and Jeri. Otherwise he started to walk quickly with Jeri right behind him heading for the large black truck they see through the clearing. When he had gotten into the back of the truck with help from Jeri and one other man. He was still having a slight issue with his right shoulder. He knew it was going to be a problem at some point with his shoulder.

Jeri was able to see it on his face when he grimace with his face and the pain. "Are you all right Captain?" He asked with trying to be gentle with the question.

"I am fine Jeri. It's nothing really." He says since he doesn't want to give him anything that might be thrown back into my face later...


	7. Chapter 7

Under Cover

Chapter Seven

The ride in the truck wasn't easy on Lee's right shoulder with the driver hitting too many bumps along the way. They would be arriving near the tunnel entrance very soon. Everyone on board the truck were having butterflies in their stomachs. They actually didn't know what was going to happen once they reach the tunnel.

More so for Captain Lee Crane was wondering on when the traitor Jerri Hassah would make his move once inside before reaching the silo base.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile inside the Control room of the silo. Doctor Alvin Rodique finished up the last of his work inside for now. They were still waiting for the shipment of the components from the factor. Because without it they wouldn't be able to place it into the Titan missiles and test it some fifty miles away from the underground silo base.

Doctor Rodique signed out on the call sheet with the next relief doctor to take over with it being late. He was hungry and tired needing to get in some much needed rest. Actually he was going to make a call to the Americans since he was sent in as a double agent for the past year. He needed to be very careful with his radio hidden in his quarters. There has been times that the Iraq's working inside would be able to trace the radio.

But he has a special device to have them think differently that the radio transmission would be coming from inside the base. They wouldn't be able to trace it. ONI has been waiting to hear from him the past few weeks on the where about of the Titan missiles testing.

Walking out of the Control room. He took the elevator to level 15 for all living quarters. The elevator was quick. If you're not careful, anyone would actually fall flat on their faces from the sudden quickness of the elevator. Reaching his level, the lights up above were low to simulate darkness and being late.

He walked into his private quarters. He needed to debug first before doing anything with the hidden radio. Looking for the equipment to debug his quarters. Moments later he was checking the screen on the device, he started to check the four rooms including his bedroom for where the radio was located in a hidden wall that he dug out.

Taking his time. All four of the room were cleaned with no electronic scanning or voice bugs. He goes to check the lock on his door making sure that no one won't be able to get in while talking to ONI.

88888888888888888888888888888

ONI Western sector

Admiral John Waverly working for ONI the past three years. He was working on his usual standard paper work when a special transmission was coming in on line six for all under cover operators. When he had seen the code, he knew who it was at this particular.

He was shocked in some why since it's been a while since he's heard from the doctor. Picking up the phone and placing in the scanning device so that he can speak without being traced. "Doctor Rodique how are you? It's been awhile since I have heard from you."

"I know Admiral. Listen the special shipment hasn't arrived as yet. I have been trying to steer clear of trying to keep the soldiers from coming inside the control room to check all of the equipment." He says over the radio to the Admiral.

"I need for you and you're people to start leaving the silo. I have a team of the under ground and two from the Nelson Institute to blow up the silo totally. Understand doctor?" He ordered to him to get out as soon as possible.

"When are they arriving sir?" He asked with his curiosity kicking in since he's going have to pack up quick and inform his associates to leave as well.

"They should be reaching the under ground tunnel soon. We need to end this now and get you started with informing everyone. Over and out." He replied with disconnecting the transmission and going to call Admiral Nelson of the Institute.


	8. Chapter 8

Under Cover

Chapter Eight

Captain Lee Crane was being careful with his moves while trying to keep an eye on Jeri in case he tries to pull something. Everyone else that was with them were moving slowly until they finally reached the entrance of the base.

It was at this time with Crane taking a deep breath into his lungs. Nothing happened expecting the soldiers to arrest them. Jeri moved inside with Crane to show him the diagram of where to place the explosives. They would have to be quick about it. While Doctor Rodique and his associates have left the base without anyone noticing with it being late at night.

"We need to take the elevator to the bottom level of the under ground silo and place the explosives." Jeri announced with walking into the elevator with the others. There were no cameras working right now having been deactivated by Doctor Rodique's under ground personnel.

"What about the cameras on the lower lever?" Crane asked with his stomach having butterflies currently. He was shaking his head as to why they weren't captured or dead by now.

"Deactivated as well Captain Crane. It should poise no problems with everyone asleep or off duty and have left the base at this time. All security officers are at a bare minimum." Jeri replied with the information as the elevator door opened into slight darkness on the level.

Everyone walked out and headed for there destination in areas that would blow up the entire silo and the missiles all five of them. Once the explosion takes place. The sky is going to be lit up like a Christmas tree with black smoke billing out from the silo and be seen for at least fifty plus miles.

Lee, Jeri and the under ground placed each of there explosives taking thirty minutes total before moving back towards the elevator and head back up and the tunnel. The explosives won't be going off for at least one hour and thirty minutes.

Running through the tunnel without incident. Crane was still waiting for trouble to happen soon. Maybe when they get out of the tunnel and head for the truck again. However as it turned out nothing happened. Everyone made it back to the black truck safe and sound and started to head off quickly and back to the under ground. As for how Lee and Jeri were going to get back to the Seaview and the Institute.

They would have to discuss it with Captain Isreal Kudfay when they are inside the under ground. Soon the silo was going to blow in 15 minutes. They would be reaching there destination in five minutes. They had to race to get inside before feeling the explosion and seeing the black smoke...

Six minutes later with everyone inside. This is when they felt it as everyone held on for dear life in case the tunnels ceilings fall in and kill everyone. But it didn't happen with only some rumblings. Crane, Jeri and Captain Kudfay went outside to look up at the sky to see the smoke traveling with the wind going from west to north...


	9. Chapter 9

Under Cover

Chapter Nine

Captain Kufday asked Lee Crane to come into his office once they were back inside the under ground in order to go over the mission with him, while setting up transportation to have him travel back to the states.

Ten minutes later...

Crane was sitting opposite of the captain going through his paperwork and taking a sip of water with a dry throat. "Everything worked out rather well Captain Crane. I just still don't believe your associate Jeri Hassah didn't make any move?" Isreal replied looking directly at Crane shaking his head off.

"I don't get it at all either. He can still try!" Crane said with shifting in his seat. "Are you going to call Admiral Nelson to let him know that the mission was a successful? I know ONI needs to be advised as well." He took a sip of water that was given to him by the captain.

"I will Captain Crane. You and Jeri need rest now with being very late now. I will let you know later when the details have been worked out." He tells him with taking in a deep breath and a yawn with being tired himself. Even though he still had a great deal of work that needed a great deal of work that needed to be done.

Meanwhile outside miles away at the burning silo. Fire trucks from all of the villagers were sent in to try and put out the flames in spite the fact that there was possible radiation leaking. Everyone would have to wear suits to protect them from the radiation and anything else that might be leaking inside.

Black smoke was still filtering up from the silo. Making it hard for those arriving to see proper with the equipment.

88888888888888888888888888

Doctor Alvin Rodique and his associate were able to arrive at the under ground after hiding out at a under ground church until the coast was clear. The eight of them were exhausted from traveling to the under ground and speaking with the commander in charge.

Captain Isreal Kudfay had set up transportation for Captain Lee Crane and Keri Hassah to head for the Air Force Base and get onto a scout plane heading for Hawaii. This is where they will catch a transport plane back to California. Kudfay had advised Doctor Rodique and his team that they have the option to go back to the states for reassignment.

"We will let you know Captain Kudfay after we had time to rest. I will talk with them about it and see what everyone decides. But right now I can barely keep my eyes opened." Doctor Rodique says with being escorted to his rest area with the others.

"Very well doctor good night. I am heading to sleep myself as well." He says with getting up from his office chair to head for his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Under Cover

Chapter Ten

Jeri really wasn't tired right now and needed to get off his shoulders the pressure he has over his head right now. He needed to catch up with Captain Crane to tell him what is going on with the kidnappers having taken his sister Melanie in the states.

He caught u to him just prior of walking inside his sleeping alcove. "Sir, I need to speak with you inside. I don't wish anyone to hear me right now." He replied with a slight lump in his throat. "It's important Captain."

Walking inside the alcove with closing the door and locking it. "What's going on Jeri?" He asked with standing in front of him.

"I decided not to alert the soldiers at the silo. I just couldn't go through with it sir. The reason being is the fact my sister Melanie is being held by Iraq soldiers trained to live in the states. They have her being held at a Santa Barbara, California warehouse. I believe some ten miles away from the Institute." He responded with anger with his fist hitting the side of the wall and crying out from the impact. Even though he didn't do any damage to the hand.

"I was as with everyone else on the ONI mission were waiting for you to alert them and have all of us arrested and sent into some type of prison." He choked out with his words.

"Yeah! That was the plan sir. Until I decided I wasn't able to go through with it. I want you to place me under arrest until we get back to the United States and have Admiral Nelson call the authorities. However I will need you're assurance that my sister will be rescued before I give myself up fully." He said with great emotion in his demeanor, as he loves his sister Melanie a great deal.

"I agree to your terms Jeri. I will need to speak with Admiral Nelson after a few hours of sleep and see what he and his friends can do about rescuing her from the warehouse. We just need to be sure which warehouse. Unless it's the only one in a ten mile square radius?" He says to Jeri worried with his expression one of sadness.

"It's all I asked Captain Crane. Please don't say a word to Captain Kudfay in regard to what I said to you here tonight." He asked softly with his tone.

"I won't say a word to him. Even though he does know that he was expecting you to alert the soldiers at the silo. Otherwise I will speak with him later with making a coded communications to the Admiral.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seven Hours later... Santa Barbara, California TIME six p.m. Admiral Nelson's office

Angie and Admiral Nelson were working late at his office to finish up the last of the paperwork for when it comes to the ten contracts that the Institute needs to honor the next three months. A great deal of monies were going to be funded with using the Seaview for their science projects around the globe.

Nelson was sitting tired in his chair having a glass of water. When his communications terminal was blinking behind him. For some odd reason some one from Iraq was sending a coded communications. He gets up from his chair to put in the code numbers. "This is Admiral Nelson, who is this?" He asked with concern with asking the question.

"Admiral, It's Lee. I am calling to give you the update on the ONI mission that was successful. However there is a situation going on with Jeri Hassah."

"Really! What type of situation Lee is happening?" He said with waiting for his captain and friend to say something.

The next few moments Lee was able to explain the entire situation to Admiral Nelson...

"The only thing I can do is send a scout group to see where this warehouse is located. Otherwise I will get Kowalski, Patterson and Sharkey to help out with catching the kidnappers off guard. I have no idea what type of fire power they have. So I will be sure they are prepared just in case Lee. I can'r wait to have you back here at the Institute."

"And what about Rose Marie, Admiral?" He asked about his wife and two boys David and William.

"They are fine Lee. They can't wait for their father to come home as with Rose Marie. She's been suffering with the morning sickness the past few days." Nelson says with a slight smile on his tire face.

"I should be home in a few days with a great deal of flying time with catching connections to Hawaii and then back to the states. I will end this now Admiral Nelson. See you soon and good luck with the raid!" He ends the connection to go speak with Jeri. Even though Captain Isreal Kudfay wanted more information about Jeri and his so-call antics. However Lee told him that he needed to get ready to travel to the air base. But first he needed to speak with his associate.


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading...

Under Cover

Chapter Eleven

An investigation was going to be made by the Iraq government as to why and how the missile silo had blown up and by whom. There was going to be hell to pay once they find out who was behind it. And no doubt the under ground was behind it .

It was six hours later when Captain Lee Crane and Ensign Jeri Hassah arrived at the American air base to catch their flight to Hawaii. It was going to be another flight to the airbase in Hawaii before catching the transport plane back to the states and Santa Barbara,  
California.

Twenty Four hours later...

Captain Lee Crane had the authorities waiting to take in ensign Jeri Hassah into custody and be protected for six months before he is able to come back to work for the Nelson Institute. This way with the military witness protection program. He would go into hiding until the pressure is taken off from the search by the Irag embassy under ground.

Jeri appreciated it greatly. He just hopes in six months that Admiral Harriman Nelson would be willing to take him back into his fold. Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane was given an escort from the air field to Santa Barbara and the Institute.

Sergeant Mallory dropped Captain Lee Crane with his gear in the back of the jeep in the front part of Nelson's office. Since it was early in the afternoon. He had no idea on whether Admiral Nelson or Angie were working. Or whether his wife Rose Marie was working in the lab across the ways.

When he walked into the outer office. Angie lifted her face from the computer terminal to have a smile on her expression with seeing Lee. "Jesus Lee! It's wonderful to see you. Admiral Nelson is in his office anxious for you're arrival. Let me notified that your here."

"Thanks Angie." He waited a moment before she told him to go inside to greet with Admiral Nelson.

88888888888888888888888888888

"I must say Lee, I am glad you made the right decision in regard to Jeri. When his six months is up with the program. He will be able to come back to the Seaview. How are you feeling after the mission being completed?" He asked with offering a drink from his private stock for special occasions.

"Thank you." As Nelson handed him the shot glass filled with scotch. He wasn't allowed to have any type of liquor with orders from the chief medical officer Doctor Jameison. Crane said to his friend and boss with the drink. "Do you happen to know on whether Rose Marie is at the lab?" He asked.

"She is Lee. She has been a nervous wreck worrying about you and the mission. I suggest you go see her before she starts to fall apart at the seems." He suggested with getting up to shake his hand and a quick hug as Lee finishes up his drink to head on over to the lab.

He leaves his over night bag in the outer office for now. Until he was done talking or anything else with his wife at the lab.

888888888888888888888888888

Eight minutes later walking into the lab building. Lee went to his wife's area for where she usually does all of the project work for the government, Institute or private companies. He was able to hear her voice coming from the other side of the door. She was on the phone talking to someone about her projects. He waited until she was done a moment later when he opened the door and her face lit up.

She had gotten off the stool to greet her husband proper with an emotional/blazing kiss to his lips after he takes her into his arms...While he closes the door and locks it ...

THE END


End file.
